Blackened Minds
by DeltaEnlightment
Summary: AU: Sequel to Dark Callings. Things are stirring in Whitechapel. Old Evils around the world are coming back to power, and the Avarice grows stronger by the day. While the world is falling out of order, things for the vampires are looking up. The new girl in town seems familiar, and who exactly are the Renegades?


Disclaimer: I don't own My Babysitters a Vampire

**Blackened Minds**

**Friday After **

Sarah

I knocked on the door of the Morgan's house. I was still babysitting as far as I knew. I had heard that Ethan had been arrested the night before. Actually, I had heard that the entire drama club had been taken into the station. They might not be going if they are suffering with a child in jail.

"Hello, Sarah! Come in," Mr. Morgan said as he answered the door.

"Sarah? Why are you here?" Jane asked.

"I assumed that I was still babysitting. I am, right?" I asked.

"I knew we had forgotten something, Jane. I am sorry, Sarah. We no longer need your assistance." I turned to leave.

"Is there a reason why?" I asked.

"Um, Maddie ran away last night," Jane said softly. "Ethan was arrested and was bailed out by someone. We have no idea who did, or where he is. His counselor was planning on sending him to a mental hospital soon anyways. And my mom left this morning. All her clothes and important possessions were missing, and divorce papers were on the table with the money for one. We have no idea where she went." Tears were streaming down her face.

"They just all got up and vanished?" I asked. I was shocked. Jane nodded. Her dad had left while she had been talking.

"I'll see you at school, Sarah," Jane said. The door shut in my face.

**One Month Passed **

**Whitechapel. Jones' Residence. **

Erica

"Erica, this is a great opportunity, but are you sure that you are ready?" My mom asked. After the whole incident with the feds, Jesse was having all of us officially move into the mansion.

"Yes, the drama club at school wants me to be writing the plays and organizing everything for the next few months. If I take this offer, not only will I get experience for life, I will get a scholarship from the school for any school I want to go to next year," I told my parents.

"We know it is an amazing choice, but are you positive you want to go through with this?" I looked into my parents eyes. It was for the best.

"Yes."

"If you are so sure, than you can go. Go get packed we will drive you to the mansion."

"Thank you so much!" I said and I hugged my parents.

**Whitechapel. Rory's house**.

Rory

I looked around my room that was almost bare. I laid a letter on my bed for my parents. When I became a vampire, I knew that I couldn't stay for much longer. Erica moved to the mansion almost a week ago. It's been almost a months since Ethan fled; Erica and a girl named Zyla have become my two best friends.

Jane isn't talking to me anymore. I didn't do anything wrong, just chose a different path than her. Benny and I are still friends, but we hang out less and less every week. My parents are beginning to notice that I don't sleep or eat, and that I am colder and paler than usual. I overheard my mom talking to the doctor the other day asking what was wrong with me.

I took one last look around and spared a glance at the letter before I opened the window to my bedroom. I jumped out of it and took off at a run to the mansion.

Zyla

"You want three of us to take hostage one of every supernatural being in this town to get intellect on who is on our side and who is on the _light side?_" I asked. "Why on earth would you chose the three of us, Jesse?"

"Because I can count on you three to do it," my dad told us.

"Jess, you do realize that we are the three least trustworthy people in the entire gang, right?" Rory said.

"I know that."

"And the least responsible," Erica pointed out.

"I knew that, too."

"And the most dangerous, flighty, over-impulsive, strongest, most idiotic, and we don't have any common sense. Why would you want us to be the ones for this job?"

"I am counting on every single thing you just pointed out, because for this mission, I need every one of those qualities."

"Why?" We asked in unison.

"You need to get some of these people to trust you enough that you can betray them without a second thought. It will be difficult and you need to trust your instincts. The common sense part is all on you three."

"So what is needed to get this job done?" Erica questioned.

"I think you three can figure that out on your own."

"Zyla! Why does your dad always have to be so frustrating?" Rory yelled as we entered my room. He fell on one of the couches on his back.

"Hey, at least we aren't the ones who are going to have to eventually steal back the Cubile Animus. If he is trusting us with kidnapping, Intel collection and betrayal, than he must be either really desperate, stupid, or has a good reason for it." I said.

"Come on, Rory, It may be fun!" Erica said.

"You only like this plan because you get to kill people in the process," Rory hissed at her.

"You may be right."

"Has Jess said anything about how Renegades are doing?" Rory asked.

"Maddie, Ethan and the rest are all doing fine, they got the French council on our side, and have recently betrayed and crushed the Irish council." We have been calling Ethan, Eva, Evan, Richard and the Avarice the Renegades, for the obvious reasons. They betray the trust of others in organizations, to regain hope for the super natural world.

"That's good. We should be called the Renegades, also. Just more freelance and careless than the ones on the other side of the world," Rory said. Erica groaned at our blonde friend's strangeness.

"You can call us the Renegades, only if it catches on," I said. "And don't tell Ethan that we have been calling them the Renegades. I'd hate to be on the other end of that kid's fury."

I'M BACK! So what did you think? I have many surprises up my sleeves for you, faithful readers. Updates may come fast or slow depending on life, and I hope you continue reading. Pease review!—Delta


End file.
